


No One's Gonna Love You (More Than I Do)

by I_am_Kazza



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I just write Jackanda all the time, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Supportive Relationship, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Kazza/pseuds/I_am_Kazza
Summary: Perfect Miranda has been struggling with something she thought she had the utmost control over, until one morning she realised she didn't. Jack, with her trying attempt to make her girlfriend feel better, does her best to support her and remind her how loved she is regardless.This has more of a Wordcount than my last two. It's ending is kinda... BLAH. I will probably fix it another time when it hits me at 3 am. Anyway hope you enjoy and it's okay if you hate it.Title: No One's Gonna Love You - Band of Horses
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Kudos: 34





	No One's Gonna Love You (More Than I Do)

Jack has grown accustomed to the hot Australian weather, but as she was just waking up, she was missing another feeling of warmth that usually had wrapped between her arms. She blindly searched through the covers to the right side of the bed and discovered it empty and cold. The person who laid there had been gone for a while, but not telling how long. Maybe they were already gone. Or couldn't sleep and went to the kitchen for tea. Either way, Jack hated how waking up alone made her feel.

When she turned away from the empty space beside her, deciding to go back to sleep before she made herself feel more needy, she saw her. Tall, dark, and beautiful. The best piece of ass in the whole galaxy. Tending to her earrings and giving herself one last inspection in the mirror.

Watching Miranda get ready for anything was Jack's favourite hobby. She wasn't the one to get dolled up, slap the makeup on, throw product in her hair. No. If the shirt wasn't stained and had been washed in the last few weeks, then it was fine for whatever function she was being forced to go to. But Miranda was a major league player in the game of getting dressed up and Jack was her number one fan. 

She would watch her, from the moment she got out of the shower, apply her makeup and do her hair, getting dressed and redressed four times, until they got home and Jack got to help her take it all off. Jack was a little disappointed as she missed their shared shower they both enjoyed.

There was something different about watching Miranda get ready not knowing she was being watched. Jack could see uncertainty or doubt on her lover's face and as Miranda sighed deeply, looking at herself in the mirror as if she was critiquing. 

"You look beautiful," Jack piped up quietly, breaking Miranda's focus away from the mirror. "You're always beautiful."

Miranda smiled softly, letting out a small giggle. She walked to the bed, bent down and placed a kiss on Jack's temple. And the warmth Jack had been denied earlier, returned from a single kiss. 

Even after the compliment, Miranda didn't seem convinced. Her smile faded after a few seconds. It all concerned Jack because one, Miranda's got confidence up the ass, how is she suddenly self conscious about her looks? And two, Jack isn't the best self esteem support in the galaxy, so this might end up a shit show.

She dreaded it, but she had to ask as the second piece to this relationship, "What's wrong?"

And Jack could see the cogs in Miranda's brain trying to work out a defuser to make Jack believe nothing was wrong, but Jack was quicker.

"You can tell me anything and if you can't, then we're not doing this whole relationship thing right." Jack sat up in the bed, making room for Miranda to sit beside her.

This time, Miranda's smile stayed a little longer as she laughed to herself.

"It shouldn't bother me, but…" Miranda paused to clear her throat and Jack thought it was going to be a doozy of a conversation. Ones with tears and snotty noses. She hated those.

Miranda began again with a sigh, "It shouldn't bother me, but I weighed myself this morning and I gained three pounds."

Jack furrowed her brows. She looked Miranda up and down and didn't notice a damn thing different.

A measly three pounds? She thought, You're all worked up over three fucking pounds that I haven't even seen?

But then it sunk in from a minute. Three pound in Miranda's brain, times it by another three. To Miranda, she gained nine pounds. She may not feel it or see it, but when the scale says it… it's like criticism in the shape and voice of her bastard father.

Jack needed to make this less than how Miranda was thinking. But how to do that without starting World War IV.

So, she widened her palm and guided it up Miranda's thigh toward her rear, giving it a squeeze and a light slap.

"And I thought your ass couldn't get any bigger," Jack joked.

Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head as she left the bed, "I hate you."

Nope. That wasn't right, Jack believed she fucked up and fucked up bad.

"I was only kidding," Jack attempted to recover, "Miranda, you look amazing and honestly, I think that scale is fucking broken because I weighed myself one day and then the next day, it said I gained two pounds."

Miranda wasn't taking it. She knew what Jack said was only a joke and part of her shouldn't have expected anything less than what she said. And of course Jack wouldn't care about her weight, but maybe some other part hoped there was a little sensitivity.

Jack saw nothing she was saying was working and she was losing Miranda.

She got out of bed, following Miranda down the hall and grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Listen, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know if I should offer for us to go on a diet or work out more. But I do know that why you're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be, is because that's that you were raised to think. Your dad put a fucking measuring tape to you every fucking day of your life and you held on to it years after."

Miranda dropped her head. Jack was getting through to her.

"This way of thinking needs to be killed. I love you. Every little and… not so little bit of you," Jack tilted Miranda's chin up and peeked behind her, to her favourite part of her favourite girl.

Then Miranda finally smiled. A cocky smirk, biting her lower lip. And that shit never turned Jack on more.

"Even if I was a thousand pounds?" Miranda joked.

"You'd be dead before that could happen," Jack laughed, "but yeah. More cushion for the pushin', right?"

"Idiot," was Miranda's only comment before placing a quick kiss on Jack's lips.

Jack's meddling hands snaked their way up to Miranda's waist then around to her lower back, pulling her into her arms, wanting more.

"I have to go," Miranda sighed disappointingly, "I forgot I had a meeting with the investors today."

Jack was already regretting having to let Miranda go when Miranda began to walk away. She never wants to let Miranda go. Ever. There are days that she just wants to stay in bed with her all day. Doesn't even have to be sex, just… lay there. Together. Jack knew she was in trouble the day she realised that this was all she wanted to do.


End file.
